Connectors are used to install concentric tubing strings in well completions, e.g. within sand control assemblies. Over the life of the well, interventions are sometimes performed to change out the inner string or to repair or isolate sections of the outer string. This type of intervention involves extensive work-over operations which are expensive and time-consuming. For example, a work-over operation may involve removal of the entire sand control completion or performance of a side-track followed by installation of a new sand face completion.